Two hearts intertwined, Two Souls as One?
by Leena37
Summary: What happens, when destiny takes you for an unexpected ride? Come into my dream world and find out with Haruka and Michiru!  I was never meant to let you go.....please don't despair and come after me with your soul.
1. Chapter 1: Dirty Laundry

This story was Co-written with Silent Wrath. I do not own the characters in this story although...they are similar to some people in real life. So, DON'T sue me, but please DO enjoy this story. All reviews are welcome, but if I snap at you all...Flamers Beware. :grin: Also! Before I forget, this is written from a dream that I had, so it's based on that specific dream. Ta Ta!

ALRIGHT!!!!! I got pissed off and decided to edit this damn chapter to make it look decent. I wasn't happy when I first loaded it up in the beginning in all cases. I hope this eases all of the headaches. See ya!

Wrath: I admit the characters may be a bit OCC, but this is an AU some OCC is acceptable.

_Chapter One: Dirty Laundry._

All was quiet except for the clicking of the keys as long pianist fingers typed away. The young blonde smiled contently as she paused to sip on her hot chocolate. Even though it was afternoon she was always up for a mug of her favorite drink topped with whipped cream.

Usagi was sprawled out in the little space she'd made on the bed. The older woman's room was a total disaster. There were clothes strewn across the bed and on the floor. There were trails between the clothes that she had made in order to get to her bed and computer from the door. 

Usagi often warned her, that if Setsuna came over, and saw this mess she'd be pissed and make her clean it up. Unwisely she ignored her warnings and often suffered the wrath of their eldest friend. Setsuna was a total neat freak and anything out of order drove her up the wall. It didn't matter to her that it wasn't her room, or her house for that matter. 

It wasn't long before the tall woman showed up unannounced. 

"My god," Setsuna said, the older woman placed her hands on her hips and took a breath preparing her strike against the girl.

"What?" Haruka asked, she still concentrated on the computer screen in front of her; not really caring or understanding why her friend was upset at the moment. "Why my god?"

"Why my god? Because it's the only one who knows what's breeding in this disaster." Setsuna retorted. 

"Please not now," The younger blonde would have tried to defend her territory, but it would have been to no avail she still would have lost. "I'm busy." 

"Clean this place up," Setsuna told the blonde sternly. "Before I call the A.S.P.C.A and tell them I have a pig living in poor conditions." 

"I'm not a pig!" Haruka growled angrily, still trying to concentrate on the conversation she was having. "I'm just really unorganized." 

"Could've fooled me." Setsuna retorted. 

"What's going on?" Usagi said moving into a sitting position, all the commotion shook her awake. 

"Nothing," Setsuna said. She pointed to Haruka's computer with a questioning look on her face. 

"She's talking to that girl again." Usagi said. 

Usagi watched as Setsuna peeked over Haruka's shoulder. The younger girl allowed her to peek, not really caring that her privacy was being invaded. She didn't really notice when Usagi joined in on the snooping. 

"She's amazing," Haruka murmured to the other two girls. 

"Anyone can be amazing over the internet," Setsuna said, and received a light pinch from Usagi. 

"How Hotaru fell for you, I'll never understand." Usagi told her. 

"I warned her but she just wouldn't give up." Setsuna said with a light smile. 

"Afternoon ladies!" Another one of their friends came into the room. If it hadn't been for Usagi's standing in the way the young man would have fell face first into a pile of Haruka's dirty laundry she'd stacked up. 

"Watch it Mamoru." Usagi said with a small blush, He'd been her crush since they'd met each other in elementary school. "You might get sucked in." 

"Dude this is just wrong." Mamoru said looking around as if he was afraid something might pop out at him. 

"I've heard it from her already." Haruka said pointing a finger at Setsuna while turning her attention to the new intruder. "Don't you people knock?" 

"I did," Mamoru said teasingly. "One of your dust bunnies answered the door." 

Haruka bristled as Mamoru ruffled her already tussled hair. 

"Don't be so uptight," Mamoru said smiling. "I'm only kidding." 

"How was you're trip to Paris?" Setsuna asked. 

"Amazing!" He said with a dreamy look on his face. His mind took him back to his stay, the wonderful food, beautiful women and first class hotels made him weak in the knees. 

"You sly bastard!" Haruka grinned, as she brought her older friend back to reality. "I can't believe that you're traveling the world and you're not taking me along!" 

"Sorry there are no pets allowed at the places I'm going," He quipped just to be an ass. 

Setsuna laughed lightly figuring the abuse was good for the blonde, it was incentive to keep her area clean. Usagi tried to suppress a smile but failed miserably as the blonde bristled again. 

She was slightly jealous of the fact that Mamoru got to travel the world while she was stuck at home. It wasn't that she no longer enjoyed racing, its just that she wanted more adventure. 

She wanted to see more of the world than what she'd seen. There were so many things to see, so many adventures to partake in. She hoped that some day in the future she'd be able to get away from her work. 

Travel to foreign countries with her "love" and write beautiful music together. 

Her lover, and online girlfriend Michiru, was a wonderful violinist. She often played for her, sending her small sound bites via the internet. It was enough to keep Haruka content. She loved knowing that she was the only one her Michi wrote music for out of love. 

It saddened her to think about the fact that she had yet to meet her courageous beauty face to face, but she had a bigger issue to deal with at the moment...she really had to clean this place up, these animal jokes weren't funny. 

It wasn't until she heard the buzz alarm go off on her computer that she was alerted by the fact that her "love" was talking to her. 

The younger woman had gotten offline, and Haruka sighed before banging her head against the desk. 

--

Michiru sighed as she pushed one of her aqua locks from her face. Her blonde beauty probably got distracted by something and accidentally forgot about her. 

That was fine, she'd just scold her for it later like she usually did when it happened. It didn't happen very often and she had to make sure it didn't start. It was cute how her blonde would apologize like the world was going to end tomorrow. 

She smiled happily and rose from the position behind the desk. She had a lunch date to attend soon and it would be very rude if she were to be late. But instead of heading straight for the shower she didn't. She went for her cell phone and called her wild girlfriend. 

-- 

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Haruka screamed while continuously banging her head against the keyboard. 

"That's what's wrong with her now." Mamoru whispered as he watched the young blonde kill off her brain cells. 

Usagi grinned. 

The room quieted as Setsuna stopped her from sending herself into unconsciousness. 

"Why don't we all go to the hotel I'm staying at and chill over there?" Mamoru offered. 

"Great idea..." Haruka said while holding her head in her hands. 

"Not so much," Usagi said. 

"Awe come on," Mamoru said giving Usagi a soft kiss on the cheek. 

"You're going to ruin Haruka's Chances." 

"What chances?" The blonde asked suspiciously while turning around and glaring at Mamoru. She knew Mamoru was a sneaky little thing and wouldn't put it past him to have some plan cooked up. 

"What are you planning now? or did you plan already Mamoru?" Haruka said angrily 

Haruka heard her cell phone ringing but almost ignored it until she noticed that unique jingle it played belonged to Michiru. 

"Where is it? Where is it!" The young blonde yelled desperately while frantically searched her pockets. 

"Awe come on!" She whispered, looking through the stacks of paper she had on her desk. 

"Shit!" Haruka said when she finally found it on her bed. It had stopped ringing the moment she got her hand around it. 

-- 

Michiru was a little disappointed when no one answered the phone. She shrugged it off, perhaps she'd gotten pulled away due to something very important. Michiru didn't think too much of it, she'd talk to her on a later date. 

She thought about how it was quite sad that it was afternoon and she was still lounging around in her pajama's like she had nothing to do that day. 

She stretched as she made her way into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water out of her refrigerator. She had to admit the hotel room she was staying at was very nice. Sure it was due to the fact that she would be playing at a benefit for cancer children but that was beside the point. 

Tomorrow night she'd be cutting off ten inches of her hair at the benefit for locks of love, and that would leave her with shoulder length hair. 

She drank the first bottle happily before grabbing a second bottle and heading for the shower. Many of her friends told her she had an unnatural obsession for the stuff but she ignored them most of the time. 

She only agreed when there was none around and it pissed her off more than anything. It was so bad she hired a personal assistant whose job was solely to make sure she always had water. 

"So spoiled sometimes," Michiru muttered to herself. 

She set her half empty water bottle on the counter before entering the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

She checked the temperature before stripping out of her bed clothing and hopping in. 

She purred softly as the slightly cold water travels over her body, but soon after that she groaned as she turned up the hot water. Both had their quirks with her but cold was better. It made her feel more at peace, like she was home. 

--

"You all could have helped me!" Haruka huffed at her friends. "now what if she thinks I don't want to talk to her?" 

"Why would she think that?" Usagi obliviously asked Haruka. 

Everyone stood there looking at her, expecting a good answer. 

"Maybe because, I didn't pick up the phone!" Haruka said a little upset. "I mean, why else would she think that I don't want to talk to her? Dammit!" 

Usagi just blinked at Haruka, ignoring her tantrum as she tried to scoot closer to Mamoru without him noticing. She blushed when she noticed she'd been caught by Setsuna but grateful when she remained silent. 

"You should have asked," Setsuna said with a shrug, ignoring her friends tantrum "we're not mind readers." 

"Yeah..." Mamoru agreed with Setsuna, earning another glare from Haruka. 

"You think I should call back?" Haruka asked nervously. "What if she called by mistake? Then I would look foolish calling her back." 

"You look foolish now standing around wondering if she called you by mistake." Setsuna retorted. 

Frowning at the cell in her hands she scowled at Setsuna. 

"What kind of best friend are you? Shouldn't you be trying to relax my nerves?" Haruka grumbled. 

Haruka looked at Setsuna for reassurance but like always the dark woman said nothing. 

Usagi didn't answer her, as she was stuck in her own little world while staring at Mamoru. 

"It's okay Haruka, maybe she'll call back later?" Usagi says trying to reassure the older blonde a little. 

"Just come to the hotel with us." Mamoru said, Wrapping his arms around Usagi's shoulders and leading her out of the room. "You can even go swimming, and if you're lucky I'll even buy you some ice cream." 

"But I still don't think this is a great idea," Usagi said. She was only complaining because of the fact that she wanted to curl back up on Haruka's air bed and go to sleep. "But that ice cream's enough motivation." 

"You're so lazy Odango." They heard Mamoru say as they slipped out the door. 

"I hate swimming," Haruka mumbled, but turned around to ask Setsuna after a few moments of silence. "Are you coming?" 

"I promised Hotaru lunch." She said "one of her friends is here from out of town." 

"Good luck to you." Haruka laughed. "I know how much you love Hotaru's friends." 

"Hey! If it gets me laid at the end of the night, most of the time I'm all for it," Setsuna joked. 

-- 

Michiru wrapped her hair in a towel before grabbing her robe and slipping it on. After she left the bathroom she grabbed her water and downed the rest gratefully. 

She was recovering from a small cold so dressing warm would be her best option. She looked outside and noticed the wind was unusually unsettled but shrugged it off as she went to get dressed. 

She rummaged through her wardrobe for something to wear. And settled on a white turtle neck and jeans, there was no use dressing up only to be uncomfortable for her time out. She was suppose to be enjoying herself not worrying about how much trouble she'd be in for spilling on someone's four hundred dollar designer dress. Sometimes it was difficult to be graceful. 

Her phone rang in the distance and she walked over to her desk to answer it. 

"Moshi moshi?" Michiru answered. 

"Drop the Japanese," 

Michiru laughed lightly at the sound of her young friends voice. 

"Sorry, it's a habit." She explained. 

"I understand." Her friend explained. "Are you almost ready?"

"Give me twenty," Michiru said.

"No problem, She isn't home yet anyway."

"Held up at the office?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah right, more like made a few stops on the way." 

--

Haruka grabbed a light Jacket and followed Setsuna from her home.

"It's cold," Setsuna muttered.

"You're such a girl," Haruka muttered. "Maybe Hotaru will give you her Jacket."

"Yeah right. My arms are way longer than hers." Setsuna said. "I'll pass."

"Your loss," Haruka said, as they met up with Usagi and Mamoru outside of her apartment complex.

"On both ends," Mamoru said. "We'll catch up later."

"If I get lucky we won't." Setsuna grinned.

"You're such a pervert." Haruka joked.

---

Wrath: Come on Clickith the buttom you know you want to…I see your finger twitching…it'll only take a few seconds.


	2. Chapter 2: High Speed Chase

Wrath: Yay here's chapter two. 

Alina: Alright, I've updated this chapter, and made some changes to it as well. Enjoy everyone!

_Chapter two: High Speed Chase  
_

-- 

"Mamo' please." Usagi pleaded. They had made the mistake of walking past one of her favorite comic book stores and she just had to go inside. 

Mamoru tried to get out of it by saying no, but the younger girl wouldn't have it. As usual she pulled out her "You don't care about me," gig that got him every time and Haruka sighed as she ended up inside with the two. 

The blonde female looked around the store as Usagi dragged Mamoru around acting as if she had no home training what so ever. 

"Please Odango," Mamoru said. "Not so hard." 

Haruka shook her head and continued her own browsing. There was nothing in the place that particularly interested her. 

"I'm going next door guys pick me up on your way out." Haruka said on her way out. There was an auto parts store next door and she promised herself she wouldn't buy anything and just peek inside for a little bit. 

As always the blonde got excited when her eye's rested on all the shiny pieces of car parts. 

"I'm in Heaven!" Haruka purred happily. 

"Grease monkey!" The guy from behind the counter called out. 

"Hey Lucky," She said in greeting. He called her grease monkey because she often came into his shop to buy spare parts, when she was in the middle of working on her cars, covered from head to toe in grease. 

"You lookin' clean, I guess you just came in here to look around?" He said. 

"Yeah." Haruka said. "I'll be back though I need some more nitro." 

"I thought you left the underground racing scene," He said. 

"I did for a while," She admitted. "And then things got boring." 

"I don't understand how you could get bored." He said. "With the money you make doing that you should be able to endlessly entertain yourself." 

"That money goes into my cars, you know that." She said looking at some parts for fuel cells. 

"Yeah," He said with a grin. "Makes me damn rich." 

"Be happy while you can," Haruka said. "I might retire soon." 

"Bullshit!" Lucky laughed. 

"I'm serious," Haruka said looking over at him from over her shoulder. "While I'm at the top of my game." 

He stopped laughing and looked at her trying to get a good reading. 

"I still don't believe it," He mumbled. 

"You'll see," she said. "I've come in first place in every prestigious race except one and after I bring home the cup I'm done." 

"Well then," Lucky said. "Enjoy it. That cup'll come way quicker than you think it will." 

"I got those piston rings in if you still need them," He said opening the glass case in front of him. 

"Yeah, how much?" She asked getting ready to pull out her wallet. 

"On the house grease monkey," He said throwing a pack to her. 

"Thanks." She said pocketing the pack. 

"No problem." He said. 

"Haruka!" Usagi called from outside the shop. 

"I'll see ya later Lucky." She said making her way outside. 

"What'd you buy?" Mamoru asked. 

"I promised myself I wouldn't buy anything while I was in there." Haruka said. 

"Yeah right," Mamoru laughed. "Really what'd you get." 

"A pack of piston rings." She said. 

"Why does he sell those?" Mamoru asked. 

"Remote control cars use them." She explained. 

"Please stop with the car talk?" Usagi pleaded. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Haruka and Mamoru laughed at their confused friend and offered to buy her dinner to help clear her mind. 

She gladly excepted. She was always up for food. 

-- 

"Why do I have to suffer through this?" Hotaru said watching as all the people from the nearby circus decided to grace them with their presence. 

"Ah come on," Michiru grinned. "They're fun!" 

"They're a headache." Hotaru said, "if there wasn't anything more annoying than one clown it was a group of them." Hotaru thought.

"Sheesh..." Hotaru said 

"Lighten up," Michiru said. "You're just mad Setsuna managed to get out of having lunch with us." 

"She hasn't gotten out of anything..." Hotaru said disgruntled. "She could undeniably tell how unhappy I was." 

"She's not afraid of you?" Michiru asked with a giggle. 

"Not me," Hotaru clarified. "Having to sleep in the guest bedroom is her fear." 

"That's scary." Michiru said finishing off her fourth glass of water. 

"You're going to kill yourself like that." Hotaru said. Michiru shrugged. 

--- 

Haruka whistled as she walked into the hotel Mamoru was staying at. It was a lot nicer than some of the hotels she'd stayed in. Big white walls, covered with beautiful paintings done by talented artists, and a nice red carpet complimented the floor. In her opinion this place was way to expensive but she guessed this is why most people came to hotels. To make themselves feel special. She looked over at Mamoru who was whispering something into Usagi's ear. 

The younger girl blushed but didn't respond and Haruka rolled her eyes, "this was getting ridiculous." Haruka thought. 

She looked around and silently wondered where all these circus performers came from, but she didn't spend too much of her time on it as they walked to the elevator. 

It was then something or someone to be correct caught her eye. There in the dining area amongst the crowd of circus performers, was a woman that Haruka recognized as Setsuna's girlfriend Hotaru. The young woman was sitting across from her afternoon companion. A beautiful woman who to Haruka looked just like her Michiru. 

"It couldn't be..." Haruka said trying not to openly stare. 

Haruka moved through the crowd to try and take a closer look at this girl... 

She had to be sure it wasn't a dream and she wasn't somehow hallucinating after the missed call that she had from her lover earlier in the day. She didn't want her to notice that she was peeking, but she really couldn't see the aqua haired girls face. 

Haruka turned around, sighed and began walking back out of the dining room area in order to head towards the elevator in the hallway where her friends were undoubtedly waiting for her. 

"Although I doubt that they'd notice if I was gone or not." Haruka thought as she saw how flirty they were with each other. 

-- 

Michiru casually wiped her hands on her napkin, before the feeling of someone staring at her made her look around. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall blonde, with beautiful eye's that caught her attention. At that moment she knew exactly who she was looking at and could barely believe her eyes.

"I'll be back." She said standing up. 

"Highly unlikely," Hotaru said. "Breakfast tomorrow then?" 

"You're on." She said looking past the raven haired girl as the blonde was making steady progress away from her. 

Michiru tried to walk as casually through the doors that led to the hallways as calmly as possible, unfortunately it wasn't working as she stepped out into the hall filled with circus performers getting ready to go god knows where. 

Michiru saw the other girl through the thick crowd and stood almost as if frozen when the blonde haired girl looked her in the eyes from her place on the other side of the performers. 

---

Haruka turned around just in time to see the aqua haired girl she stared at a minute ago look at her. 

The two women locked eyes, and the young blonde instantly knew in her heart that it was Michiru. Haruka stood frozen and doubted her ability to look away from her if she tried. 

What she couldn't understand was why the other girl frowned and took off in the opposite direction. Running through the double doors that lead outside the hotel. 

"Hey guy's" Haruka said. "you're gonna have to excuse me for a moment. I have to go!" Haruka quickly explained to Usagi and Mamoru as she started running after Michiru. 

Both Mamoru and Usagi, looked stupefied, while seeing Haruka quickly give chase, dodging the many more performers and waiters who were suddenly pouring out into the hallway unintentionally getting in her way, while she went out through the double doors Michiru went out of. 

"Wait!" Haruka called out while running after her. "Stop!" 

It was dark outside in the night while she was running away from the hotel and straight after Michiru. Seeing her climb that mountain she knew that she had to get to her fast before she missed her chance. 

Climbing up the hill after Michiru, Haruka fell on her face as she raced trying to keep up with the other girl. 

"Shit!" Haruka screamed as she got up, mud covering her face and her jeans. Wiping a little mud off herself while she still climbed higher to only now see Michiru racing towards a balcony.

--- 

The young girl pretended not to here her as she ran. The ground Michiru ran on began to slope and she stumbled on her way up. 

She could hear Haruka behind her, it was nice to know that the hill they were climbing was also taking a toll on the athlete. Michiru picked up her pace as she made it back into the side of the hotel that held her room. 

"Hold it!" Haruka heard before a large hand grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her backwards. The guard stood solidly in front of her but he didn't let her shirt go. 

"Please let me through! I need to talk to her!" Haruka begged fighting the guards grip. "Please! Just for a minute and then I'll leave her alone, I promise." 

"Yeah sure little buddy," He said. "why don't you run along now and stop bothering people." 

"Where the hell did you come from anyway?" Haruka grunted. 

She didn't think it was cool that miscellaneous bodyguards seemed to pop out of the ground like daisy's. 

"Only thing that matters is where you're going," The large guard grunted. "and that's away from here." 

"Look, I just need to talk to Michiru, please..." Haruka begged "I wont go near her, you can stay right where you are," 

"No chance little buddy," The guard said. "we get wacko's like you here all the time. 

"Just let me say what I have to say and then I'll back off and leave. I promise." 

The bodyguard grunted more as he let go of the blonde and stood in front of her with his arms crossed. Always keeping an eye on the small blondes movements. 

--- 

Michiru stopped, looking up at her balcony, she knew that there was no way to try to climb it and it was stupid for her to try in all cases. 

"I'd just fall on my ass if I actually tried," Michiru thought with a small groan 

Even though the Guard and Haruka didn't know it, she was paying attention to the conversation that they were having. 

Haruka tried desperately to get the guard to allow her passage but to no avail was denied. 

"Michiru!" Haruka called out "I'm sorry! Please stop running." 

Michiru stood quietly listening to her sad love. 

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that I didn't call you back." Haruka continued seeing the other woman was paying attention to her. "I tried picking up the phone but when I did I missed it." 

When the she didn't respond Haruka continued from her position over the guards shoulder. 

"I'm sorry and if you don't want to talk to me again," Haruka began sadly "I just wanted to tell you that...I love you...I'm sorry...I'll leave you alone now..." 

At hearing Haruka's words, Michiru slowly and calmly turned around to look at Haruka's face, glaring at the girl with cold eyes that had such a deep hurt in them. Seeing Michiru look at Haruka like that made the blondes eyes widen. 

She gasped, and it felt as if her heart had been stabbed and stopped for a few seconds, seemingly having broken a little inside. 

She knew... 

Haruka knew at that moment that she hurt her and that Michiru was really upset with her. 

Slowly she backed away from the bodyguard after apologizing once more to her beloved Michiru. 

The tall blonde turned around, left the hotel and made her way through the dark streets to her lonely destination…. 

Home.

--

Wrath: Reviewith!


	3. Chapter 3: Beautiful Vampire

Alina: This is the last chapter...Enjoy...oh...and don't hold back on your reviews either...good or bad. Just write what you want to say already. You're annoying me, if you want to say something and you stop yourself from saying it.

_Chapter three: Beautiful Vampire._

Setsuna yawned as she turned over and felt for her lover. Hotaru managed to get away from her during the middle of the night without Setsuna noticing.

The smaller woman was missing in action. The side of her bed was cold symbolizing she hadn't been there for a while.

Setsuna could hear the shower sprays once she fully woke up. She had forgotten the other woman had a breakfast date with her aqua haired friend.

Her thoughts wandered back to the first time she'd met Michiru. The young woman was charming and her vibrant smile warm welcoming. She was put off by her seemingly friendly nature and polite mannerisms. Not that she would think that a friend of Hotaru's wouldn't be courteous, she just didn't know what to expect from the other girl.

She then thought to her rough and tumble friend, Haruka. There was no way their Michiru's could have been the same person.

Hotaru finally came out of the bathroom wrapped in her robe, much to Setsuna's dismay.

"Tonight be there," Hotaru told her.

"I will," Setsuna said. "But we need to figure out a way to bring those two back together."

"I don't really think that's our place," Hotaru said. "Since I'm a bit confused on what split them up in the first place."

"That doesn't mean we can't try," Setsuna insisted.

"Fine," Hotaru said.

"We'll bring the two together tonight,"

"But how?" Setsuna asked.

"I'm getting to that," The secretive woman said. "now listen closely..."

--

Michiru sat waiting patiently, as she smoothed the slight wrinkles in her skirt while she passed the time daydreaming. She was glad that although she wasn't occupied by conversation with her long awaited counterpart, she also wasn't completely bored. Her mind kept her occupied as it replayed her encounter the night before. 

Why had she run away from Haruka? The woman who was suppose to be her soul mate. Was the one query she couldn't seem to figure out. Was it due to the fact that it was a very unforeseen rendezvous? One that she should have taken in stride instead of completely acting out of character and scampering away like some childish schoolboy afraid of catching the cooties from his pursuer? 

The aqua haired goddess sighed thinking, what if she had ruined things with her beloved by running. The thought saddened her a jolt. 

Michiru was drawn from her thought's as her breakfast date had arrived. She supposed she'd have plenty of time to think about this situation she had gotten herself into later. 

"Good morning lovely," Hotaru said greeting Michiru with a light smile and a hug. "Sorry to keep you waiting." 

"No big," Michiru said. "I've learned how to easily entertain myself." 

Hotaru laughed lightly as the waiter came over. 

"Is there anything I can get you ladies to drink?" He asked pulling out his tab. 

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked suspiciously. 

The young waiter blushed. 

"I'm Logan. I'll be you waiter this morning," He said introducing himself. 

"Well then Logan," Michiru said smiling. "I'll have two glasses of water," 

"Nothing for me," Hotaru said. Dismissing the young man. 

"will you cut it out!" Michiru said. 

"What?" Hotaru said looking at her innocently. 

"You scared that poor guy stiff." 

"Well he should have introduced himself first." Hotaru defended. "If some man walked up to you and offered you a glass of water you'd take it?" 

"Well no, but..." 

"Okay then," Hotaru huffed. 

--

"Do you drink anything else?" Hotaru asked as they ate breakfast. Michiru was now finishing off her fifth glass of water. 

"Leave me alone," she blushed. "I'm really dehydrated." 

"There's no way in hell…" Hotaru mumbled eating more of her pancakes. 

Michiru smiled lightly as she got another bite of the waffle in front of her. 

"How are you doing ladies?" The waiter asked just as the two women got done putting another piece of food into their mouths. 

Michiru had to hold back a groan. She knew what would happen. 

Hotaru's eyebrow quirked as she chewed her food exaggeratingly slow. The waiter stood there unsure of what to do. 

Michiru swallowed her food but knew better than to say anything. 

Hotaru slowly took her time as she set her silverware down. 

"So nice of you to ask at such a convenient time," Hotaru began. She made eye contact with Michiru and the aqua haired girl instantly knew this guy was in trouble. 

"Well Logan, I sat down and was approached by a handsome young man who proceeded to take my order without introducing himself, and after finally inquiring about his name I learned he in fact, was you. After the little mishap was cleared up, I was fairly confident that I could trust you to bring me and my companion a satisfying meal." Hotaru said very slowly. 

"You see, as I was looking through the menu, I of course being the very picky eater that I am, quickly dismissed most of the items on the menu, I promised my very lovely friend here a nice breakfast for the two of us to catch up on things we hadn't really gotten the chance to talk about in depth. It wouldn't have been wise of me to not find something appetizing so early in the morning." Hotaru continued but paused for a minute, obviously the waiter thought that it was his turn to speak. 

"Well ma'am I.." 

"No dear this is a monologue, you're to listen not talk understood?" Hotaru interrupted. 

"Yes ma'am..." The poor waiter said defeated as he continued to listen to Hotaru's monologue. 

Michiru held in her smile, somewhat feeling sorry for the poor lad. He would have to endure a twenty minute critic of the service and the meals. 

The young waiter was extremely glad when it was over and could escape. 

By that time their meals were cold and Hotaru ordered again. It of course, was on the house. 

-- 

It was late the next day as the sun finally shone brightly through Haruka's open window. She'd stumbled into her room a few hours prior, hoping sleep would easily consume her. Which wasn't the case, as she turned over multiple times during the first hour. Slowly getting aggravated by her lack of being able to slide into a peaceful sleep, but eventually her wandering mind laid to rest and she was consumed by the dark clouds of welcome unconsciousness. 

The blonde growled, wanting nothing more than to stay asleep. There, in the deep folds of bliss, things were peaceful and her life was perfect. There were no rent payments, or bills, no friends who poked fun at her expense, no messy room, and definitely no difficult girlfriends to deal with. 

"Rise and shine, sleepy head," The blondes best friend said, looking around the dirty bedroom. "That is of course if something hasn't eaten you yet." 

"Sod off Setsuna," Haruka hissed. "It's to early for you're crap." 

"What are you talking about?" Setsuna said. "It's four o'clock in the afternoon." 

"Four?" Haruka said sitting up and looking for the clock that was suppose to be on her bedside table. She moved an abandoned T shirt and sighed. 

"Why on earth would you let me sleep this long?" Haruka asked incredulously. 

"Because I'm not your alarm clock," Setsuna reminded her. "You're a big girl now Haruka you're quite capable of tweaking that internal clock of yours." 

"Set, you know I'm no tweaker," Haruka joked. 

"Right," Setsuna said. "I'll know for sure when you start gaining weight." 

Haruka huffed and pulled herself from the small comfort that was her bed. 

"Go get yourself ready we're going out," Setsuna said sitting on her computer chair. 

"Don't you have a girlfriend you can go out with," Haruka said. "Were is that little weirdo anyway?" 

"Don't call her a weirdo and hurry up!" Setsuna hissed. 

"I'm going," Haruka said throwing her hands up in defense. "I'm going." 

Setsuna watched as Haruka rummaged through her closet and was slightly surprised that there was something in it at all. 

After Haruka decided on a suitable attire she whisked herself off to take a shower. 

Setsuna looked around uncomfortably and with a sigh got on the task of tiding the other woman's room. 

--- 

Haruka eagerly took in the sights of the circus performers that had taken to the streets. They were some strange looking performers due to the face paint. Slowly the two women made their way toward the pier where all the really fun things appeared to be happening. The children happily ran around as their parent's chased after them. There were people doing juggling acts and selling all kinds of strange things Haruka couldn't quite make out. 

She noticed Setsuna had wandered off while she wasn't paying attention, but she shrugged it off. The older woman would make her way back to her side eventually. 

Haruka checked out a few of the shows and it wasn't long before the young aqua haired woman made her way into her sights. She was standing next to an old bookstore talking to someone. Haruka couldn't quite make out who it was. 

Before Michiru looked away from the woman she was talking to and made eye contact with Haruka. 

The young blond felt bad and managed to slink away into the crowd of people. 

She sighed, as she got closer to the side of the pier. The wind ruffling her hair, trying to soothe the sadness that came over her.

---

Michiru's senses came to life as she felt the strong aura of her lover nearby. She was at a loss for what to do as for a split second she tried to make eye contact and the slender blonde slinked away and into the crowd. 

--- 

There was a boat, and people were waiting outside of it. She heard screams coming from the inside and suddenly she was interested in what was inside, but not interested enough to go inside. 

She wandered around looking for something to keep her occupied. Looking at the clowns that escaped the regular crowded streets that also wandered around towards the pier and trying to entertain the children and families around that area. As she walked closer to the boat and looked around it, she definitely wasn't expecting a beautiful looking vampire to catch her eye inside the boat itself.

Her curiosity built more and she decided to go on the boat and get a closer look at this girl.

"Besides...it would be nice for a change not to feel bad and get my mind off Michiru for a while..." the blonde thought depressingly.

She sighed one last time and walked inside the boat. Looking around it, she thought it could be like a haunted house only it was a haunted boat instead. She could see the "ghouls" or people that dressed up in a white table cloth with holes cut in there for the eyes to make them look like ghosts to scare people. The kids were laughing and running away almost bumping Haruka at the same time.

Luckily that she could maneuver herself away in time before she could get hit by the kids. She looked up in time to see that beautiful standing a couple of feet in front of her, almost in her face but not really. Blinking in surprise she smiled as she walked closer to her.

The vampiress was wearing a long velvety black and red sleeveless dress with slits up both the sit is ides of her thighs, black shiny leather knee high boots that make her legs look almost as long as Haruka's...her long dark jet black hair hung loose down her back and shoulders with her red luscious lipstick accentuating her lips. Her brown eyes capturing Haruka's while she's looking straight at her and smiling back. Everything fit perfectly on the pale body.

Finely face to face, almost a breathe away from their lips touching, the vampiress speaks softly.

"Welcome..." she say's with a slow European accent.

"Hi.." Haruka say's back while continuously looking in her eyes, almost forgetting everything.

"What brings you here?" the vampiress asked.

"I saw you and curiosity got the best of me." Haruka smiled charmingly at her. "I was wondering, if you were a real vampire."

"Oh?" the vampiress raises her eyebrow "is that so...?"

"Well this is a haunted boat after all..." she laughed.

Moving closer to the beautiful vampire, Haruka could feel the body heat that emitted from the beautiful woman, Now as she stood by her side. " I was wondering if you would like to accompany me? Unfortunately my friend has decided to leave me stranded over here alone and I would enjoy your company...if that's okay with you of course." Haruka states as she looks deeper into the vampiress eyes.

She smiled back at Haruka as she let her lead her towards the entry way out of the boat. Walking in sync their fingers almost wrapped together.

"You're beautiful you know that? I heard that vampires come from Romania...Is that true?" Haruka said to her anonymous vampire companion.

"Thank you..." The vampiress smiled at the compliment and replied softly.

"Yes...It is true that we vampire's come from Romania...More like Transylvania" She states with her European accent. Looking back at Haruka, before she can say anything. A tall woman with longer hair than her own pops out of nowhere and glares at Haruka.

"Haruka!" Setsuna growled, firmly planting her hands are on her hips.

Haruka had a tough time not picturing her as an old lady.

"What?" Haruka asked while being surprised by the sudden outburst from her friend.

"What are you doing?" Setsuna asked grabbing Haruka's arm. The older woman glared at her with daggers in her eyes as she pulled her away from the vampire.

"You know, Michiru is waiting for you. You need to go talk to her right now!" Setsuna hissed quietly into the younger blondes ear. "You can not flirt with other women while your girlfriend is looking for you"

"Why not?" Haruka asked, looking apologetically at the vampire as she was being dragged away by Setsuna.

"What are you talking about Set's? Michiru doesn't want to have any part with me. It's over. Done. There's no way she's gonna come back to me now. Not after what I did and how foolish I looked in front of her last night!" Haruka said with mixed emotions, trying to get out of Setsuna's strong grasp, but to no avail she gave up.

"Listen..." Setsuna said stopping right outside of the boat entry way, Her voice was low as she spoke softly in a secretive tone. 

"I have a plan to get Michiru to set things straight with you and Michiru. Okay?" She states. 

The young blond looked at her senselessly.

"You're kidding right?" Haruka asked.

"No, I'm not kidding. Just follow my plan and you'll have her back in no time!" Setsuna states while pushing the blonde to walk forward through the crowd and starts slapping the blonde's back hard, making her wince a little.

"Gee Setsuna, you know you don't have to hit me that hard!" Haruka states grumpily while rubbing her back and thinking that "this is a bad idea...a very bad idea."

"Just trust me Ruka." Setsuna states while hitting the blonde on top of her head, causing a scene in front of everyone else.

"Oh no.." Haruka raises her hands up to defend herself from Setsuna's blows on her head while looking ahead and realizing that they are going to where she last saw Michiru and that everyone else is now looking at both of them like this is something very amusing and an act.

"Geez Setsuna! Will you stop hitting me already! I mean isn't this enough?" Haruka screamed while holding her head and almost crouching.

Setsuna huffed and hit her again.

"I'm getting fucking annoyed here!" She growls angrily. "Stop already!"

While Setsuna is looking at her almost crazily, and laughing.

"She's enjoying this too much damn it!" Haruka thinks while looking up at her best friend.

--

Michiru watched suspiciously as Setsuna again hit her beloved blond.

She watched as the older woman whispered something into Haruka's ear.

"What in the world are those two doing?" Hotaru said voicing Michiru thoughts.

"Coming this way…" Michiru said, her voice trailing off as unknown emotions crept to the surface..

--- The End ---


End file.
